Confusion
by samiami111
Summary: Max and Alec's relationship takes a turn,
1. Chapter 1

Max sat up in her bed reading. It was a luxury she didn't have the

opportunity to have anymore. If it wasn't trying to stop another

Transgenic from getting themselves killed or captured it was saving

other people and dealing with her problems with Logan. Logan...things

were still weird between them.

Max sighed and let the book fall down into her lap. She stared off

into space as she thought about the past few weeks. Ever since things

went bad with the cure nothing had been the same. It felt like every

time she and Logan got close something pulled them apart or kept them

apart. She was beginning to wonder if she and Logan were really meant

to be. She always thought if you were meant to be nothing could keep

you apart. She knew there were challenges but the virus...that was a

barricade. She couldn't even tell him she loved him to his face...how

sad was that. Did she really love him?

"What are you so deep in thought about?" Alec asked from her bedroom

doorway.

"Nothing, " she said shaking her head. Why am I not biting his head

off for just walking into my apartment in the middle of the night and

into my bedroom nonetheless? "What do you want?" she asked picking up

her book and setting it on her nightstand.

He stepped into her room and walked to her window to look out it, "I

wanted to see if you were okay. Cindy told me you got yourself shot

saving a kid." "Yeah, I was waiting in the gas line when the tank went

empty and a guy went crazy with a gun, " she explained crossing her

arms over her stomach.

Alec stared out the window and shook his head, "You and your

heroism...it's gonna get you killed Maxie." At the last bit of his

statement he turned and looked at her with that usual smirk that was

all Alec. She hated and loved that smirk.

"That's what Zack used to tell me all the time, " she said quietly

playing with her fingers in her lap. He looked back out the window.

"Where were you headed?" he asked conversationally.

"Huh?" she asked looking up from her hands.

He looked back at her, "You were at the gas tanks...where were you

headed?"

She looked back down at her hands and shrugged, "Nowhere really...just

out of the city for the day. Instead I got a day in the hospital

running from the CDC and White."

He sighed, "White...how is good old White?"

"At the moment probably in a cast...I broke his knee at the joint, "

she said slightly smiling.

He smiled and pushed himself away from the window and without asking

sat at the end of the bed a respectable distance from her. He clasped

his hands together and looked her in the eye. "Why didn't Logan call

me and tell me you'd been shot?" He was very serious there was no

playfulness to his voice.

"I guess he thought he could handle it...and he did, " she said

quietly.

He nodded, "Yeah, I can see that. At the expense of getting you hurt

some more and almost getting you killed or worse getting you captured

by White."

"Oh cut it out Alec. I didn't get killed and I didn't get captured by

White and besides it's not like I can't take a sprang ankle and a few

broken ribs, " she said defensively.

Alec sighed and closed his eyes. "He should've called me...I could've

gotten you out, but instead he tried to play the hero, " he said

keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake Original Cindy up.

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked getting pissed.

"What's wrong with it Max is he could've gotten you killed all because

he didn't want ME involved!" he spat out.

Max narrowed her eyes at him, "What are you talking about?"

Alec stood from the bed and went back to the window, "Come on Max it's

no big secret. Logan doesn't like me because for some reason he feels

threatened by me."

Max stared into Alec's back as he spoke. She knew he was right but she

wouldn't let him know that. She knew Logan felt insecure about Alec

and she didn't know why either and that's what scared her. Did Logan

see something between her and Alec that neither of them could? Or did

someone else...Asha maybe? She didn't know what was up with Logan, but

he really didn't like her and Alec in anyway together even when

fighting.

"Anyway, I just wanted to check on you, " he said turning away from

the window and heading to her door. He stopped at her door and looked

toward her, "I'm glad you're alright Max. I would've had to kick

Logan's ass if you'd been captured or killed. Who else would've kept

me in line?" He smiled shyly at the end of his statement and turned to

leave when her voice broke through the air.

"Why don't you stay...keep me company?" she asked lightly.

He turned back toward her.

She shrugged, "Just that I don't get much sleep and Cindy isn't much

of a night person so...I'm pretty much up all night by myself. Unless

you got prior engagements or..."

"Shut up Max, " he grinned lightly coming to sit next to her at the

head of the bed leaning against the headboard. She watched amused as

he made himself comfortable like he planned on staying most if not all

night. They sat in silence for a few minutes then Alec inquired, "Just

out of curiosity why didn't you just get up and sneak out the window

or something?"

"Logan said I was in the clear with my identity and everything and

that I could go home the next day. That's when they found the virus in

my system and put me under quarantine. I tried to leave but with the

sedatives and the loss of blood without a donor I was pretty much out

of it most of the time, " she explained.

"Another reason he should've called me. He does know that X5's are

universal donors right?" he asked looking at her sideways.

She glared at him, "Yes he knows about us being universal donors, but

again I guess he didn't want a one man job on that one."

"Oh yeah I'm sure that was it. If it'd been Asha in that hospital he

would've called on you. You want to know what I think? I don't think

he trusts me, " he said letting his head fall back against the wall.

"What's he supposed to think about you when I don't even know what to

think about you?" she stared out her window hoping he would ignore the

question instead of answer it like he no doubtedly would because he's

Alec.

Alec turned to look at her, "What do you think about me honestly?"

She turned to look at him and just stared, "I'm getting a better

understanding everyday I see you. I guess you could say you're my

dream come true. I always wanted one of my own around and boom...you

come into my life and won't go away. You get on my nerves...a lot.

But, I'm beginning to see through your facade Alec you don't fool me."

Alec smiled, "And what facade is that?"

"That you don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. You don't want

to let anyone in to help relieve the pain. I know all about it I was

the exact same way before I met Logan, " she said softly.

He stared into her eyes, "It's strange how things happen. Logan helped

you and you're helping me. It's kind of like a pay it forward thing."

"You've been watching to much television, " she smirked.

"I'm glad you stayed around, " she said patting him on the hand.

"Well someone has to watch your ass, " he said cocky. "Literally, " he

added.

She punched him on the shoulder, "You better not be looking at my

ass."

"Why not?" he said honestly.

She rolled her eyes and leaned further back on the bed.

"Tired?" he asked looking over at her as she tried to get comfortable.

"A little, but...I don't want to sleep, " she said.

"Nightmares, " he stated.

"Sometimes, " she whispered.

"Yeah...I know what you mean. Why don't you get some sleep, " he said

quietly.

"Mmm mmm, " she murmured.

Alec reached down and pulled the blanket over her. She was fast

asleep. Must be the medication he thought. That's some strong

medication to knock an X5 out that fast. He leaned down to give her a

kiss on the forehead and whispered, "Good night Maxie." He carefully

stood from the bed and made his way to the door and turned to look at

her sleeping form. She scared him to death earlier. He turned and left her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Max awoke slowly. She looked to her night table, the clock said 4:06am. 'Damn shark DNA.' She didn't know why she was surprised, it wasn't like she ever slept. She knew it was useless to try to go back to sleep, so she slowly eased herself out of bed. She winced as she stood. She wasn't in pain, but damn was she stiff. Every muscle ached as she walked into the kitchen. She made some coffee and got dressed. She figured she could use a walk to get her muscles back to normal. She checked her wound, it was almost completely healed, she repatched it. She poured herself some coffee and left a note for Cindy.

Max slowly walked down the street. The sun was starting to rise, the air comfortably cool. She made her way to the space needle and carefully lifeted herself onto it. She saw a familiar body sitting close to the edge. "You're up early," she stated surprised.

Alec turned to smile. "No, still up. Haven't gone to bed yet… shouldn't you be resting? I'm fairly certain you shouldn't be straining yourself after being shot," he smirked.

Max sat next to him, "What, you my keeper now?"

Alec laughed, "No, just a concerned friend… we can't have Seatle's superwoman bleeding to death."

Max smiled, "I checked it this morning, its almost completely healed."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. "whats on your mind?" Max asked/

"Nothing," he replied emotionless. It was a lie. He was thinking about her. He had all night. It took all the strength he had not to go pay Logan a visit for letting Max get in that situation. He also knew that going after Logan wasn't the best idea, it wouldn't change anything. It would feel great, but nothing would change.

"Hey," she said poking him lightly in the side, "you know you ever wanna talk-" she left the statement hanging.

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"You know, if you ever wanna vent, I'm here."

"yeah," he stood.

"you alaright?"

He turned to face her, "I'm always alright," he smirked. "See you around Maxie."

He turned to walk towards the exit, clasping his hands before lowering himself down. Max wrapped her arms around her knees, looking at the world below. She knew something was wrong. Something eating at him. She knew that he kept everyting to himself, he didn't like letting people in. He always held his emotions beack. When he experienced something awful, he'd never show it. He would put on a blank expression, smirk, and say 'Im always alright'. He was ever convincing, but his eyes always gave it away. You could see the pain, the sadness, the hurt.

The only time he had ever truly expressed his emotions, let down the wall he built around himself was when he saw Rachel the last time. She wasnted to hold him close, make everything okay even though it wasn't.

Max wanted to make sure he was alright. As much as she hated to admit it, she truly cared for him. If something were wtomg he'd want to be alone. All she could do is give him some much needed space. Max's thoughts were interrupted as her cell phone rang. "Hey," she answered. "I'm okay, just a little sore… I'll be there in a few…me too, bye Logan."

Max stepped into the brightly lit space, her eyes searching for that famialiar fac. She found logan in the kitchen making pancakes. "smells good."

Logan turned and smiled, "hey… I hope you're hungry… they're blue berry."

"mmm my favorite."

"I know"

Logan looked back at her aawkwardly, the same way he had for the past two months. He handed her a plate of pancakes, making sure not to actually touch her.

"thanks."

"no problem," he smiled. "I need to talk to you."

"well, funny thing, ive gotta talk to you too."

"well, mine won't take long," he sighed. "my uncle had a stroke, soo I have to drive to Chicago tomorrow. My aunt isn't in any condition to do anything.. so I have to take care of the arrangements… I'll be gona a week or so. Two at most."

Max nodded, "im sorry abiout your uncle."

"thanks… but we aren't close."

She stood in silence for a minute. Logan was preoccupied with the next few days and Max didn't know what to say.

"Did you want to tekk me something?" He asked

Max made a split second decision. "no, its not important." She looked at the clock. "oh shit, I gotta go, I gonna be late for work."

"you were shot, you deserve a few days off."

"Normal will can my ass if I miss anymore work…besides im practically healed anyway, I should do something productive."

He smiled, "well I wont stop you. Take care of yourself."

"always."

When she walked into Jam Pony it didn't surprise her that Alec wasn't there. "missy miss your late," Normal said handing her a few packages.

"sorry.. getting shot slows you down a little," She said sarcastically. "so where's your golden boy?" she asked as OC walked up to the two.

"he needed a personal day… I cant have my best sick."

"so let me get this straight. My girl gets shot, she cant take more than one day off. Hot boy doesn't want to work he gets a day off?" OC asked.

Normal rolled his eyes and walked away. OC was about to say something but Max stopped her, "let it go…Alec needs a day off so forget it." Max walked away leaving OC very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Max had gone for a walk that night. She was thinking about her relationship with Logan and what was going on with Alec. She smiled as she saw him sitting on a park bench. She quickly walked over to him and sat next to him, "We have to talk."

"About what?" he said never taking his eyes off the ground.

"What's got you so bothered?"

"Nothing"

"Bullshit. You've been distracted…you haven't slept and didn't even walk into work today."

"So?"

"So I wanna know what's wrong"

"Really?" he asked harshly.

"Yes."

"You wanna know what's distracting me? You. You are distracting me. I'm pissed because you almost got yourself killed because lover boy didn't want me to get involved," he said harshly.

"Alec-"

"You know how much it took for me not to go over there and beat the shit out of him?" he asked angrily.

Max sat silently for a minute.

"What ever Max, forget it."

He turned to leave, but an arm shot out and grasped his sleeve. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw her dark eyes looking at him questioning. Without a word, she reached up and quickly placed her lips on his. Pulling away just as quickly, her eyes glued to the ground, she stepped back. "I just wanted to see something," she explained lamely.

He held his breath. "And did you?"

"Ye-e-es," she sputtered nervously.

He shook his head slowly, "You really shouldn't have done that, Max."

"Why?"

His gaze didn't waver. "Because--" He hastily framed her face with his hands and

pulled her close. The second he touched her, every coherent thought flew out of his mind. His lips moved over hers slowly, taking a delicate little brush. After the briefest of

moments, he was about to pull away, afraid that he had crossed the line this time, but the sudden presence of her arms grasping his shoulders stopped him. Her lean fingers dug into his neck and she pulled him even tighter to her, molding her body against his.

For one moment, she didn't think. She didn't think about what would happen after

one of them pulled away. Didn't even consider how it would affect her relationship with Alec, or her relationship with Logan for that matter. She only deepened their kiss, opening her mouth to allow him better access. His fingers tightly twisted themselves in her hair, drawing lazy patterns. The adrenaline surging through him made him lightheaded, made his heart pound insanely loud. Nevertheless, somewhere in the back of his mind, reality was screaming his name. Yelling for him to pull away and salvage what ever was left of his pride. With one last punctuated kiss, he slowly pulled away. His eyes opened to stare back her, "Because I get to return the favor," he rasped.

"What?" Her eyes gradually gained their focus again, and she looked back at him with bewilderment. He wanted in patiently for her to organize her thoughts, feeling his stomach sink as she turned back up to him, looking dazed. She just stood there, staring down at the ground. "So . . . what just happened?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't have to explain it to you, but that, Max, was a kiss. An exchange of saliva between two willing parties. But not so willing in our case," his gaze didn't falter.

"That's funny." She took a large step back. "Another one of your fabulous jokes," she said dangerously.

He looked at her evenly, searching for any signs of what she was feeling, "It's not that great," he said.

"No, it's fucking hilarious."

"Glad you think so," he deadpanned.

"And I am so glad that you're acting so characteristically 'Alec'."

He immediately was on the defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means what it means."

"Thanks for clarifying."

"No problem."

He took one last look at her hard expression, sighed angrily, and turned around to leave.

"Where are you going?" she demanded.

"Home."

"You can't just leave," she said, incredulous.

"Actually, I can."

"It's just like you to run away when things get tough," she muttered. Frustrated when he didn't reply, she yelled. "Damn it, Alec! For once, can you just think about someone else besides yourself?"

He stopped, "And what am I supposed to think about? How much this is going to affect the 'Max hearts Logan' club?" He laughed humorlessly, "Isn't that giving me too much credit?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself, looking around.

Does the term 'double standard' mean anything to you, Max? You kissed me first. You violated me. Hell! You even pressured me when me when I tried to pull away." He shook his finger at her and could practically see the steam shooting out of her ears. That only encouraged him even more. Grinning, "You know what I think?" He didn't give her a chance to slip in a word before he went on, "I think that you're mad because you want me. You're sexually frustrated, you got a taste, and you want more. It just kills you, doesn't it? Having a fine specimen like myself traipsing around, and yet you can't have me."

She agitatedly raked her hand through her hair. She took one shaky breath, betraying how much the whole ordeal actually affected her. In a small wavering voice, she said softly, "I can't believe I actually felt guilty for pulling you into this mess." She gestured at the two of them, "what ever. Well, are you happy now? You win."

In an equally small voice, he stepped closer to her, lifting up her chin to look at her eyes, "For what it's worth. I am really sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Sure, I am."

She gazed back at him timidly. "For what?"

"For being an asshole."

The corner of her mouth quirked up into a small smile, "You can't help it."

He chuckled a little, with her chin still in his palm, he moved even closer. "For what it's worth, I'm gonna be really sorry after you slap the asshole out of me."

"Huh?"

Her face reflected her confusion, which he ignored as he brushed his lips tentatively over hers for the second time that night. She had scarcely reacted when her cell phone went off. His expression was indecipherable. "You better check that out. Although I'm willing to bet that it's none other than Lover boy himself."

She nodded mutely, still wondering why she didn't shove Alec immediately away from her body the second he got too close. One look at his face revealed nothing to her. He had already wandered a few yards away, settling himself on a damp park bench. She checked the number on her pager and went to answer the call, all through which she had a million questions jammed in her mind. A few minutes later, she stood quietly next to the occupied bench. "Um," she cleared her throat, "That was Logan, I gotta go."


	4. Chapter 4

Alec sat in the middle of his living room, using one half of his concentration for scooping out some ice cream and the other half on the glowing television screen. It had been over a week since that night. Actually, eight days. After waiting in agony the first few days, he

let of a breath of relief and counted his blessings when she never showed up. He was home free. Didn't have to gab on and on about icky feelings, dumb motives, or his stupidity. But how come she never showed up after eight days? That was awfully rude.

There were only two conclusions to be arrived with that. One, she let it go, did a very un-Max-like thing and let the freaking issue go. Or two, she somehow found a virus cure over the last few days, and was currently having hot monkey sex with stupid computer boy, therefore she couldn't pay no shit to the loser that tried to grope her.

Alec's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, so he decided that he'd ignore it. The knocking grew more insistent and he swore that he'd kill whoever was behind the damn door. He didn't bother unchaining the door. Rather, he just opened it a crack and immediately, the knocking stopped. "Go away," he muttered.

"It's Max."

He frowned and unchained the door, opening it fully, but he braced an arm against the opening, not intending on letting her in. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need to talk to you."

He shook his head, "Can't it wait?"

"No, it can't."

He scoffed, "You avoid me for a over a week, and you decided you want to talk now? You have another fight with lover boy?"

"This has nothing to do with him."

"Uh huh," he said not entirely convinced.

He regarded her intently for a moment, wondering if letting her in would he a good idea or not. Deciding that it was not, he moved aside anyways, "What do you want to talk about?" As if he didn't know.

"Us."

He raised an eyebrow, "Us," he repeated carefully.

"Yes."

"Go for it," he said locking the door behind him. He turned and noticed her looking around as if waiting for someone to jump out. "Where alone," he said as he passed her.

Alec settled himself on the opposite end of the couch and she carefully folded her legs under herself, "Look, let's not take all night. I need my beauty rest."

"Evidently."

He crossed his arms in agitation. "Did you just come here to get snippy with me?

Couldn't we have done this during the daylight hours?"

"I'm sorry." She placed her hands on her knees, carefully thinking of how to approach the topic at hand. Finally, she said, "You're a real moron."

He sighed, "So what else is new?"

"Why did you kiss me? That's all I want to know."

The corner of his mouth quirked up into a dimpled half-grinned and Max couldn't help but think that he was laughing at her. He took another sip of the soda. "Because you did it first and I thought I could get away with it."

She quickly let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Is that all?"\

He twisted his expression into confusion. "Well . . . yeah!" He made random gestures with his hands, "Come on, what did you think it was?" He turned his head to see her eyes darken with annoyance, already sure of where he was going with those words, "Honestly, Max. Did you think I was harboring a secret thing for you? If I had wanted you, I'd have you already." He managed to look completely serious.

"Is that so?" she lowered her voice dangerously.

"Yep." He rubbed his chin with his fingers and he stared back at her, "Another interesting point comes to mind though . . . why did you french me in the first place?" She was about to protest when he held up a hand, "Could it be that maybe you're looking for a way to sabotage this insane situation you have going for yourself?"

She stood up and headed towards the door. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, I don't?"

"No, you don't."

"I don't want to start anything," he followed her and grabbed her arm tightly, fully aware that his actions were the exact antithesis of his words, "but you are the one who is completely oblivious about how you feel. Why the hell would you even be here? If not for answers?" He forced her to turn around and pushed her against the closed door.

"Stop it! I'm sick of fighting with you and your sick and twisted view on

things." She tried unsuccessfully to pull out of his grasp. "Damn it, let me

go?"

"Are you gonna get physical if I don't?"

"This is all some game to you, isn't it? Hasn't it ever occurred to you that you might be pushing away probably the only person that gives a fuck about you?"

He eyed her dubiously, "Yeah, we're bosom buddies."

"Shut up."

"I thought you wanted to talk." There was an indecipherable expression on his face. He leaned in closer to her, so close that she could smell the faint scent of laundry detergent on his clothes. Uneasily, Max tired to inch back, suffocation with the close proximity.

"fuck you."

"Is that what you want?" he asked staring her in the eyes. He let her go but didn't step away. "If you ask me Max you need a good, hard, long, fuck before you cause anymore chaos on yourself and everyone around you!"

'You don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I think?" he continued. He didn't wait for her to say something, "I think that you're here because you're helplessly trying to reason your way out of some whacked enclosure your mind created. You feel stifled and trapped, and you'd do nearly anything to convince yourself that you don't really want me. That this is all about your frustration with Logan." He slowly placed his lips on her bare neck, giving her a little nip. He smiled as she softly gasped, "It kills you doesn't it? Well, quit deluding yourself and just admit it. Admit that a part of you wants me. A part that lusts for me." He held his mouth a centimeter above her, waiting for her adamant protest, waiting for her to shove him away and deny everything he had just said. "Aren't you going to stop me, Max?" He moved in, brushing her lips softly before he slammed her against the door, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Her head spun as she melt against him, bring her arms up to clasp his neck. She groaned slightly as his mouth left hers and started to descend down to her shoulder, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Her hands clumsily searched around for the hem of his shirt. She took a moment to run her hand along his back before grabbing the edge of the fabric and yanking it over his head.

He clumsily brought his head up to press his mouth against hers again. He gently move his lips over her hers, savoring the taste of her. She was more impatient, and one of her hands traveled up his back winding tightly in his short hair. She yanked him closer to her, letting her mouth slam against his. She drank from him, sucking gently on his lower lip, tasting him. The temperature got impossibly hot between them, but she didn't care, she felt herself start to drown, but it didn't matter. He was the first to pull away, his head fell to her shoulder, a shaking hand sliding the strap of her top out of the way as he nipped and sucked on her salty skin. A low grunt escape from one of them as Max pressed her body flush against his, rubbing up against him slowly, his need for her was evident.

"Max," he groaned, teeth clenched, shaking his head vigorously.

"I want to."

Alec grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her with passion and grinding his body against hers as his hand traveled over her stomach and around her waist, then lower until he had his hand on her ass. His other was wrapped around her waist, under her shirt, as to keep optimum body contact, all the while lips on hers, tongue entwined with hers. The passion grew as she reciprocated. As he was busy, she too had her hands wandering over his luscious body. First, she had her hands run down his chest caressing his pecs. She traveled down to his waistband and around his body, lower to his butt. Her hands traveled back up is back and as the kiss grew more passionate and involved, her hands went to his hair and pull his head close, to get better access to that mouth.

Alec was caressing her back, down to her ass and back up as he moved to her front to cup her breast. Alec looked into her eyes and saw that she was there with him, no holding back in the passion that ignited them both. She separated slightly and pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it behind her. Alec then kissed her again. He held her in that kiss as he backed her up and to towards his bedroom to the bed. laid her on the bed and followed on top. She pulled him close and wrapped her leg around his. Slowly running her hands over his luscious shoulders, down his pecs, to that glorious six-pack of a stomach. Alec jumped a bit when her hand rubbed down his chest, but nearly leapt when her hand reached his waistband. She let it linger there a second, then slipped a finger inside and ran it along the waistband. Alec groaned from the contact.

He quickly lowered his head and began to lick and nip at her neck and then began to travel downward. Max's hands were first caressing his back, but as he went down she traveled up with her hands, to gently caress his neck, then her hands were entangled in his hair as he slowly was driving her crazy by his ministrations. Alec was enjoying this. He could feel her reactions to his touch. She slightly shuttered as he licked and nip her neck. He then went down to her well-defined shoulders. Kissing her shoulder blade, he reached up and pulled the strap of her bra down over her shoulder, then the other side followed. He kissed along the upper crest of her breast and pulled the fabric off. Much to his delight, she had the body of a goddess. Her full, round breasts were too much of an enticement and he succumbed to them. Taking a peak in his mouth, he gently sucked and nipped at it. Max groaned in response, encouraging him to continue. He continued working on one, and then switched to the other, all the while caressing the free one with his hand and gently cupping and rubbing the tip as she groaned softly. This was making him as excited as her and he continued downward.

He then went lower and began to unbutton her jeans. He slowly pulled the zipper down and then reached up and grabbed both belt loops on either side and pulled her jeans down. He lifted her legs and pulled them off, discarding them in the corner of the room and pulled his jeans off in one motion. The urgency was now making itself evident and in the process, Max unleashed Alec's beast.

He grunted as he adjusted to her tightness. She felt so incredible he didn't know if he could last, even by X5 standards. "God Max you're so wet," he breathed as he started moving inside her at a steady pace. She wrapped her legs and arms around his body holding on for dear life as he moved in and out of her body. His body was hitting her in just the right spot sending shivers up her spine. "You like that?" he whispered.

"Yeah," she whimpered.

Gradually his pace got faster and faster till he was ramming inside her eliciting the most amazing sounds from her throat. Then he felt her stiffen and all sounds stopped as she exploded in orgasm. Once her orgasm hit she released her moans as she shuddered in his arms.

He started to build her up again. "Faster, Harder," she gasped as her Alec thrust himself inside of her over and over again going deeper with every thrust. She clawed at hisback urging him on. He grabbed her thighs as he pushed himself deeper inside of her. Alec gave up any last shred of control he had as he quickened the pace, driving into her faster and faster as they strove toward completion. With their bodies covered in the sweat from their exertion, their breath ragged, the pair gave out in a final thrust that captured them in waves of satisfied pleasure. Alec felt his release into her and felt her body milk his for it, succumbing to orgasm in the process.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

"Max?" Alec touched her arm. His hand was warm and firm. The touch reminded her of other places where his hand had been. She grew warm.

_Not again,_ she firmly said to herself. She jumped out of bed and started to look for her clothes.

She could hear Alec sigh behind her.

"This is where you're supposed to say 'This was a mistake,' I take it."

"Alec…" Max trailed off. She didn't know what to say. _Damn it! Where the hell is my bra?_ She thought

"Just remember that you were the one that kissed me first."

"What?" she found her bra and was trying to put it on.

"If you go telling Logan about this, I want to you get your facts straight. That's all," he said.

"I don't know if I am going to tell Logan about this. I can't think right now. I need to get out." she left the room looking for her shoes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two weeks. Two weeks of confusion. Max was trying not to beat herself up but it was hard knowing that she messed everything up. She had told Logan. He was too calm. However, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

Alec had been avoiding her. Max hadn't been going out of her way to try to catch him either. People were starting to ask what was up between tem and she didn't know what to tell them. She didn't know what he was telling them. She was just too tired to deal with them and him…or too scared. She had fantasies about that night. It drove her crazy. She didn't want to want him, but she did. She just knew that she couldn't stop thinking about his hands and his mouth and his hair.

She was outside his apartment. It was raining. Her shirt was slightly clinging to her body. Max tugged it away from her body while she thought about knocking. 'What was I doing here? Was I here to salvage whatever kind of friendship we had? Or was I here hoping to get laid again? ' She thought. She took a deep breath. She was here to patch things up. God knows she needed all the friends she could keep.

Max knocked on the door and waited. She could hear his television in the background. She could feel her heart speed up. She rubbed her palms against her jeans and tugged at her shirt again.

"Who is it?"

"Max."

She thought she heard him swear as he got up. She could hear his footsteps approach the door. The door opened as she wetted her lips. She froze. He smirked at her expression

"And what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk."

"Oh, so the queen thinks we need to talk. Well, I'm busy. Why don't you try back later?"

He started to close the door. She pushed the door open and walked past him.

"Or we can talk about it now," he said as he closed the door behind them. He leaned back against the door and crossed his arms.

Max looked up at him. He was definitely annoyed. His lips were tightly drawn. She was staring. He raised an eyebrow. She looked away.

"I'm sorry about the other night," Max began.

"That's okay. I'm just glad I could be of service," Alec smirked. "So I take it Logan didn't take the news well? I take it from your recent depression that you did tell him, right?"

Max looked up at him. "Yes, I did tell him. And no, he didn't take it well. Did you expect him to? Anyway, it's probably for the best…" She took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry I used you and I want to know that things are okay between us." She looked at her hands folded in her lap.

Silence. She looked up at him again. He was staring at her. Max waited. She looked at him, waited, and looked. His eyes looked directly at her. They were filled with the same intensity as that night when he was moving within her. Moreover, that thought took her straight to her fantasy only this time he was real and he was a few feet away and so touchable. She became warm. He noticed because he started to frown.

"I think I need to leave." she stood up. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She could picture his lips on her—soft in places, nibbling…hard in other places, demanding…and always warm and wet.

"Max? Are you okay?" He tried to grab Max.

"Don't touch me!" Max screamed.

He lifted his hands. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to touch you."

She took another deep breath. "Just don't touch me, okay. I'm… I've really got to go before I do something stupid again."

Alec smiled. He suddenly understood what she was trying to say. "Well, Max…"

"Don't say a word. I'm going." Max turned to go.

"Max, wait."

She stopped. She really didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay. She wanted to stay here with him.

"Why did you sleep with me that night?" she heard herself ask.

"I don't know," he replied. "I guess I kind of wondered about it and when you came on to me I just kind of went along with it."

"Oh," Max said. She couldn't think of anything else to say. He moved behind her. She could feel him there. _This was how things started in the first place_, she thought to herself. She turned to him.

"I don't want to start this again. I don't even like you."

He smiled. "So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has a lot to do with us. I'm not getting into a relationship with someone I don't even like."

"Who says we're going to be in a relationship?"

She stared at him. The idea was tempting. He was tempting. He smirked. He knew what she was thinking. She wanted to punch him, anything to wipe that smirk off his face. Instead, she smiled and grabbed his head. She pulled him to her. She noticed his eyes widen in shock just before his lips landed on her smile.

Her lips tugged at his as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. Max slipped her tongue into his mouth and heard him groan in response. She smiled inside before he fisted his hands into her hair and took control of the kiss. She let him and moved her hands down to his back to pull him closer.

They kissed and kissed and _kissed_. Their hands fumbled with each other's clothing while their mouths feasted. Somehow, they ended up on his couch. His hands settled on her hips moving her on top of him. She tore her mouth away from his. His eyes were hooded and heavy. She smiled as she slowly settled down on him. Her eyes closed as she savored the sensation. Max's eyes opened when Alec's lips grazed her jaw. She ran her hands up his sides to his back. While his mouth was marking her neck, his hands teased her waist—her breasts. Max arched her back and started to move slowly. His hands moved back down to hips, guiding her. Max grabbed his head and pulled him into another kiss. Her hands moved down to his shoulders and she brought him closer. She loved the feel of his chest brushing against her breasts…coupled with him rocking inside her…the sensation was incredible. His mouth fueled her, making her move faster. They moved against each other, with each other until they both found what they were looking for…oblivion.

Max rested her head on his shoulder and listened to his breathing. He rested his head against hers. She felt his fingers lightly skim along her back, making abstract patterns. This was when she realized that this was the closest she had been to another person in a while. The sound of the television in the background, her fingers absentmindedly toying with his hair, his face pressed against her hair, his heart beating against hers. She inwardly sighed and closed her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Max followed Cindy into the crowded bar. The pulsing music throbbed against the walls. Colored light filtered through the thick cigarette smoke. Cindy, not the slightest deterred by the size of the crowd, weaved in and out of the mass of people, pulling Max's hand along the way. Max allowed herself to be guided, trying to ignore the bodies hitting her. She had promised Cindy that she would try to have some fun tonight; her mind had been elsewhere for the past week. A week since her last encounter with Alec. She was not sure why she was avoiding him, it was partly her idea to start the 'relationship', but she hadn't been able to go near him since that last time. She couldn't bring herself to be with him. Every time she was with him all rational thought disappeared, all thoughts of Logan left her. She felt as though she was betraying Logan even though they had never really been together. Her thoughts paused the moment she realized that Cindy had dropped her hand.

Cindy dropped Max's hand and threw a smile over her shoulder.

"Gotta go, boo," she mouthed tilting her head in the direction of a pretty blonde.

Max gave her a wave and smiled. Turning around, she casually scanned the area until her gaze fell upon a smiling man waving for her to come over. She smiled and headed in the direction of the familiar face.

"I was wondering when you'd show…sit down I just got one," he smiled holding a pitcher and a glass.

"Thanks Sketch," she replied as she sat next to him taking the full glass from him.

"Where's OC?"

"I last saw her with a blonde."

"Damn…how is it that she gets all the honeys?" He sulked.

Max laughed and ruffled his hair with her hand. "She's just lucky."

"Lucky my ass…it's a conspiracy."

"Nah… you're just trying too hard. Let em come to you," said a familiar voice with a smirk. Alec pulled up a chair and sat next to Sketchy.

"Hey man," Sketchy smiled handing him a beer.

"Thanks... hey max," Alec smiled.

"Hey," she replied with a nervous smile.

"Been here long?"

"Not really…you?"

"Just got here."

Alec looked at Max, she looked confused or nervous. He assumed it was a little of both.

"Alec, what's your secret?" Sketchy asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec and Sketchy had started a conversation about the art of landing girls. Max had hardly been paying attention, she wasn't aware of what they were talking about. She was more focused on the man sitting across from her. _How could he just sit there and act all right as if I haven't been avoiding him, S_he thought. _Maybe he hasn't noticed._

Alec could feel her gaze on him and knew that she was elsewhere in thought. He knew there was something wrong with her, but did not know what. He briefly eyed her while still talking to Sketchy. She looked nervous.

She noticed Alec eye her and gave an unsure smile as though she were fully aware of the conversation. She couldn't do it. She needed to get out. She stood. "Sorry guys but I gotta go…I'm a little tired. I'll see you later," she said with a phony yawn.

Alec saw through her façade and Sketchy smiled and said good night. Max smiled and walked off towards the exit. This was his chance to talk to her. He was about to tell Sketchy he was leaving, but Sketchy was already at the bar talking to a redhead. Alec smirked and ran after Max.

Once Max escaped the building, she headed as fast as she could down the street and around the corner. 'Damn Alec, why'd you have to look so good,' her internal rambling was cut short, when somebody suddenly grabbed her from behind, slamming her against the ally wall. As her back hit the wall, she prepared to defend herself against the attacker…then she saw his face. "Alec?" surprise robbed her of her anger and aggression.

"What is your problem?" he demanded.

"My problem? You're the one who threw me against the wall!" she snapped.

"I've been calling you're name since we were in crash."

"Sorry I didn't hear you"

He quickly let go of her arms and looked her up and down. "What's goin on with you?"

"Nothing."

"You've been avoiding me Maxie." He searched her face for a reaction but all he could see was shock.

"No I haven't. I just thought that after last week we should just take it slow."

"Take what slow? Nothings happening. We had sex and you ran off. You haven't said two words to me since. I enter a room you leave it; I look at you you look away. That aint exactly normal. " He snapped.

"Well excuse me for feeling a little weird. I cheated on my boyfriend twice with some guy that I can't even stand," she yelled.

"Well for a guy that you can't stand you see to enjoy staring at me," he saw that she looked shocked and he smirked. "What Maxie, you think I don't see you staring at me all the time."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she turned to walk away from him.

Alec grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall for the second time that night. "No? Then why don't you explain it to me? Why do you look at me all the time, yet avoid eye contact? Why can't you just tell me you don't want to sleep with me instead of avoiding me?" There was no reaction, so he continued. "You know what I think? I think that the only reason you're avoiding me is that you feel guilty. You feel guilty for wanting me. For wanting sex. I don't think that you feel bad about cheating on Logan you feel bad for enjoying yourself. You feel guilty because you're doing something you want and you are so used to misery that you feel that this is wrong-"

"This is wrong," Max, yelled cutting him off.

"Really? Then tell me you don't want me…tell me that you don't enjoy having sex with me."

Max gulped and spoke. "I don't want you or sex with you."

Alec saw the uncertainty in her eyes; saw her swallow before she spoke. He knew she was lying. "Liar."

"Not everybody falls for your charms Alec." Her anger returning.

"No. But you did."

"God could you be anymore full of yourself?"

"Its not called being full of yourself…it's called knowing you!"

"That's bull and you know it…you don't know a damn thing about me so don't even pretend you do," she seethed.

"Is that so? Then why haven't you pushed me way yet?"

Max looked down and realized that she was still sandwiched between Alec and the wall. She grew angry, she didn't know who to be angrier at; herself for letting Alec hold her against the wall, or for Alec holding her against the wall in the first place. She chose the second one. Before she could react, Alec's lips crashed against hers, and she swore the world had flipped upside down for a moment. Max hadn't noticed that she was already responding to him, their tongues dueling for power.

Alec released her arms to grab hold of her head. Max reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer. Alec's hands traveled to her hips as her hands played with his hair.

After more than a few minutes, he let their heads break apart, but kept his hold on her-their bodies pressed up against each other and still heaving.

He expected her to pull away.

"Tell me you still don't want this," he stated in a quiet voice.

The moment he kissed her, she knew that this is what she wanted. As she caught her breath, she pulled him closer.

Max's hands were fisted in his jean jacket, yanking him closer as she wrapped one leg around his hips. Alec tightened his grip on her upper arms and bent to kiss her soft lips again.

"My place or yours?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Yours."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had barely made their way into Alec's apartment when Max was already in his arms. He grabbed her ass roughly in both hands and lifted her up. Automatically, Max wrapped her legs around his waist, and he groaned as her heated core rubbed against him. He kicked the door closed and pushed her against it.

Max found herself against a wall for the third time that day as Alec used the leverage to grind against her. The sensation sent shocks through Max. She arched her back, breaking the kiss. Alec took the opportunity to pull Max's shirt over her head, he then attacked her exposed neck. Max kept her head back as she pulled off Alec's jacket and tugged at his shirt.

Disconnecting from her neck, Alec pulled his own shirt over his head, and expertly took Max's bra off with one hand, and hoisted her up higher so that he could latch onto a nipple. Max moaned in pleasure.

Soon, Alec was putting her down. Max felt a few seconds of disappointment before she realized that Alec was unzipping her pants. He pushed both pants and underwear to the floor as Max wondered when she had lost her shoes. She fumbled with the button of his jeans for a moment then successfully pulled them down. Alec growled as Max found his hard length.

Alec once again grabbed Max's ass lifting her up. Max was already incredibly wet, her eyes closed in anticipation.

She sobered instantly as she made eye contact with Alec's dark green eyes. They kept the contact in place as Alec slid into her. Max's mouth opened with a silent moan.

Alec buried his head into Max's neck as he pounded into her relentlessly. Max realized that she could no longer tell who was moaning now, nor did she care. She dug her nails into his back as she held on for dear life.

Alec shifted his face now in front of Max's as he kissed her passionately, his pace never slowing. He buried his head back into her neck.

Alec shifted slightly to hold her with one hand, though his frenzied paced never slowed; he brought his free hand between them. Max cried out as he found her clit and rubbed it vigorously. She felt herself on the edge.

She came with his name on her lips, and it was enough to make him increase his speed. His own release was near, and increased his pace even more, thrusting harder, deeper and faster than before. Max couldn't tell if she was moaning or screaming now. With a final thrust, he pushed them both over the edge.

Alec sank to his knees, both he and Max breathed heavily. Max turned to face him and received a chaste kiss.

"You gonna stay this time?" he breathed heavily.

"I don't know…I think I might need some more convincing," she smiled.

Alec smiled back as he kissed her fully. "Ready for round two?"


	7. Chapter 7

Alec woke to feel a warm body against his front. He was surprised that she had stayed the night; then again, they were a little preoccupied to leave the bedroom. He sighed at the thought and pulled her closer. Max snuggled closer.

Alec looked down at the body against his and in this position, he never wanted to move. She looked so peaceful, happy almost, as if nothing was wrong; like there was no stress, like she wasn't trying to save the world. He knew that the moment she woke she would leave and pretend that nothing was going on between them. They would go to work, do missions for Logan, and act as though everything was normal. Alec winced at the thought and pulled Max even closer.

Why did the aspect of acting as if nothing happened hurt? The plan was just sex. Two people looking for a release. No emotions, no complications, no confusing feelings to get in the way, no questions, just sex. This is what they both wanted…wasn't it? His inner thoughts were interrupted when Max began to stir.

"Hi," she spoke lazily.

"Hi…have a good sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah." Max let out a content sigh. It felt good to lie in Alec's arms, she never wanted to leave.

The two held each other silently, happily, until Max's beeper went off. She hesitantly pulled out of Alec's arms and went in search of her pants. They were near the front door. She remembered the events of the night before. The intention was to go to the bed, but they never made it. They did eventually…but she smiled at the thought. She picked up her beeper and went back to Alec.

"It's Logan…it might be important. Can I use your phone?"

Alec reached over to his side of the bed, pulled the phone off of the floor, and handed it to Max. She thanked him and dialed the familiar number as she sat back down next to him.

"Yeah, you called?"

_You got a new phone?_

"No its Alec's"

_Oh, you're at his place this early?_

"Yeah"

Alec wrapped his arms around her waist. Max fell back into his touch as he began to kiss her neck.

_Why are you there?_

"I was picking up some stuff for Joshua. What did you want Logan?" she asked as she rolled her eyes.

Alec smiled against her neck.

_Oh, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast._

Alec heard what Logan had said and just waited for her to pull away and head straight to Logan's.

"I can't…Alec and I have to do some important stuff this morning. Sorry. I'll call you later, bye."

_Bye_

Max handed the phone back to Alec.

"What important stuff?" he asked thoroughly puzzled.

"This," she kissed him.

"Oh, you mean this?" he mumbled into her mouth as he rolled her onto her back.

Max giggled and pulled him closer.


	8. Chapter 8

Max rolled over and looked at the clock. It was a little past am. She heard the toilet flush in the bathroom and there he was standing naked in the doorway rubbing sleep out of his eyes, somehow managing to look both boyish and deliciously manly at the same time. "You may be able to function of just two hours of sleep at night, sweetheart," Alec said with a big yawn. "But I need at least four or I feel like shit."

"It's your own fault, pretty boy," she said, her smile softening the sarcasm. They had reached his apartment at am and had gotten to sleep at three. "Up and at 'em. We need to get to work."

"Seems to me I'm the one who's already up," Alec said as he began picking up his clothed from off the floor, totally at ease being naked in front of her. Max slid out from under the sheets and walked towards the bathroom.

"Is there enough hot water for us both to shower?" she asked.

Alec smirked, "There will be if we do it together."

"It might not last, Alec," she smiled. "But I'm in if your in."

The two had enjoyed a very enjoyable shower together that had led to an incredible amount of deep passionate kissing and yet another coupling with Max's legs wrapped around his waist, her ass cupped in his hands, and the hot water running out as her back pounded the tile wall in rhythm to his urgent thrusts. Afterwards the dried off, dressed, and went their separate ways to work.

Max walked into Jam Pony, only to see Alec, OC, and Sketchy in a middle of a conversation in front of her locker. This was always the hard part; walking up to her closest friends and trying to act normal around Alec. She took a deep breath and walked towards the group.

"Hey, boo," O.C. smiled. "Where've you been?"

"Hey. I had something to take care of. I was gonna do it earlier nut I got a little distracted," she said. From the corner of her eye, she could see Alec smirking.

"Who is he?" O.C. asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shrugged as she opened her locker.

"Don't play dumb with me, boo. You ain't ever home at night and you seem a lot happier in the morning. So who is he?" OC asked.

"Yeah Maxie. Who's this guy keeping you up all night?" Alec smirked.

Max sighed, "Nobody important."

"Is he good in bed?" Alec asked.

"I've had better," she shrugged.

"Get to work people. Bip bip." Normal cut in.

Sketchy and OC got up to make there runs. Alec walked up to Max pressing his body real close to her. Max shivered at his breath on her neck. "Liar," he spoke nipping her neck. Suddenly he pulled himself away. Confused, Max turned around and noticed OC.

"You're coming to crash tonight right?"

"Yeah, but I'm having dinner with Logan. But I'll meet you there later." With that, Max took off for her runs.

_How did he do this? How did he manage to be in her thoughts all the time? Him and that stupid smirk; she both loved and hated that smirk. That smirk always made her stomach do flip that would never stop. The way his lips would come together to create that beautiful smirk. He has perfect lips. Always full, always soft, always wet. God, the things he could do with that mouth. He-_

"You okay?" Logan asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine," she explained lamely.

"You sure? You seem distracted."

"Yeah, sorry…it's been a long day. Just tired I guess," she lied.

"Maybe you should get some rest," he stated concernedly.

"I think you're right…I should got." She hated lying to him. They were finally on good terms again and she hated that all she thought about was Alec. "Dinner was wonderful, thank you."

"Anytime."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked into crash and headed straight for the bar/ Feeling a body move close to her, she smiled.

"What happened to you're date?" the soft voice spoke in her ear. She moved to have him but the firm grasp of his hands on her hips held her still.

"I bailed."

"Not that I'm complaining, but why?" he asked.

"I wanted you."

Alec moved his lips to her ear, "As I recall, you had me this morning."

"You not up to the task?"

Alec pulled her closer, letting her feel his hard on. He chuckled lightly in her ear, "I always ready."

She was about to respond when she felt him move away.

"It's about time you showed " OC pulled her in a hug. "Come on," she said taking Max's hand. She pulled Max through the bar to the table where Sketchy was sitting.

"Hey Max," Sketchy smiled.

"Hey"

The four sat down. Alec sat across from her never taking his eyes off hers. Sketchy had started a conversation about something, but neither Alec nor Max seemed to notice.

"Wanna dance OC?" sketchy asked.

"Serious?" OC replied.

"Yeah, we never dance."

OC took Sketchy's hand and headed to the dance floor, and Alec took the now vacant seat next to Max. "So how's Logan?"

"Fine," she replied staring at his lips." You wanna get out of here?"

He looked at her a minute before answering. "Sure."

Once outside they hopped on Max's bike and sped off. "Where are we going?" Alec asked after a few minutes.

"You'll see."

As they neared the destination, he knew exactly where they were going. He could see it miles away. He wrapped his arms tighter as she gunned the engine harder and her body relaxed into his. He rested his chin on her shoulder and smiled as they came to a stop in front of the building. The two wordlessly entered the space needle. They stopped at the observation deck and stepped inside of it. Alec turned to see Max rummaging through some fallen pieces of debris. Out of it, she pulled a bottle of whiskey and a blanket.

She laid out the blanket and sat down, motioning him over to her with a small wave of her hand. He quickly obliged and sat across from her, cross-legged, mimicking her own position. Reaching behind, she gathered more hidden items. Two shot glasses and a full bottle of gin joined the whiskey on the blanket. She paused for a moment before holding up both bottles. "What's your poison?"

"Whiskey looks good." He replied never taking his eyes off hers. She was acting strangely and she knew something was bothering her. She nodded and began pouring the drinks for them. He studied her face as she did this.

"Alec, you okay?"

Alec turned his attention back to her face, "just thinking." He took his drink and quickly downed it.

"Me too," she replied.

"Talk to me," he urged. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Everything," she replied honestly. "Everything just seems so…so confusing. Nothing seems to be going in the right direction…Like, with the transgenics. It's like every step we take forward, white blocks us. Nothing's stable, not constant. It's scary…but when I'm with-" she stopped mid sentence and suddenly found the ground more interesting.

"But what?" Alec pressed further; she was still looking down so he lifted her chin with one finger and forced her to look at him. "When you're with…" he started for her again, waiting for her to answer.

"When I'm with you I don't feel scared anymore. I feel safe, like everything's going to be all right. Like nothing, bad can touch me. That's why I spend the entire night with you." She finally admitted.

The room fell silent for what seemed to be an eternity as Alec let the information sink in. It almost sounded like she wanted him as more than a friend or fuck buddy. _'Don't kid yourself Alec. Friends make friends feel safe.'_ "Max," he spoke softly, "You know I'll always have your back no matter what."

"I know, and I have yours," she shyly smiled.

Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss against her lips. Max returned the kiss turning it into a more passionate kiss; they attacked each other, hands fumbling and grabbing and pulling each other until there was no space between them. Then Max was falling backwards and Alec was on top, pushing her further onto the ground as he covered her body with his. Max yanked on his shirt, pulling it up, telling him what she wanted and he happily obliged her by lifting his arms and allowing her to remove it.

Her hands immediately shot out to his chest, slowly moving all over him, not allowing a single space of flesh go untouched as his mouth descended on hers once again. Max reached down and pulled off her shirt. She reached up and kissed him as her hands fumbled with the zipper of his jeans. She pulled them down as far as she could using her powerful legs before Alec kicked both them and his shoes off. He kissed her again lightly before trailing kisses down her haw, neck, and finally settling on his destination. Max inhale sharply at the first flick of his tongue on her hard nipple and arched into him, begging for more of his skilled torture. He alternated between her breasts, using his hand to make sure the other was not neglected. He then kissed his way further down, stopping at her abdomen to dip into her navel. Making it to the waistband of her pants, he quickly undid the button and zipper and pulled them as well as her panties off.

He moved his mouth back down and began to kiss his way up her leg, traveling to her inner thigh and then stopping to watch her writhe in anticipation as she spread her legs further apart. His mouth returned to her inner thigh but did not stop this time and reached its initial destination.

Max's head fell back and her eyes closed as he lavished her with his tongue, teeth and lips. Quiet whimpers turned into load moans as Alec drove her closer and closer to completion. Bring one hand to rest on her hip to keep her still, the other one came to the area his mouth had momentarily left and he inserted one finger into her warm depths. Max cried out as she felt another finger and then another joined the first one and his mouth returned to her clit as his fingers moved in circular motions inside her then retreated on to be pushed back in. With one final thrust, Max dell off the edge and her muscles contracted wildly around him.

He positioned himself between her legs, propped up in his arms above her. Her hand grasped him and guided him to her center and with one swift thrust; he was inside her, filling her completely. He kissed her softly, eyes never wavering from hers he began to move in and out of her. His thrusts were slow and deliberated, wanting to prolong the act as long as possible and her arms came up around his shoulders, clinging for dear like. He was building her up so high and as he pumped into her one last time, they both came together. Alec collapsed on top of her, settling his head in the crook of her neck. The two's breathing labored as they listened to the quiet all around.


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I'm updating after a year and a half. I am truly sorry for taking this long, I've become something i hate: an author who never updates. In my defense I've had the biggest writer's block ever. So here you all go, another chapter. I hope you like it. It will not be the last one I promise and i also promise that i will update soon because i have a couple of ideas in mind so ya. Enjoy

I still don't own Dark Angel or Alec but i will have Jensen Ackles one day. Hopefully lol.

She carefully removed her clothing, being careful of the bruises covering her sides. Tossing them to the side of the pool she dived in, enjoying the warm water on her body. She loved this pool. It was like a giant bathtub warm and very private. One of her favorite places in all of T.C. She had pulled the curtains so that any transgenic who came would know that the pool was in use and guaranteed her privacy. She leaned back against the rocky wall of the pool and reflected on her day.

It had been the day from hell. Not only did she have a nasty altercation with white early on in the day (hence the bruised sides), but an equally nasty argument with Logan. Not to mention there was a certain red head who kept coming on to Alec. _And of course he just had to flirt with her. So what if she was tall and lean and prett- where does she get off coming on to my man? Wait my man? Where the hell did that come from?_

Alec wasn't hers. She didn't want him did she? It was just sex. _That's a load of bull and you know it._

"God I'm seriously screwed." Max slipped under the water. As she rose she saw a figure and her hand immediately went to cover her chest.

"Don't be shy Maxie," Alec said with a smirk.

Still covering her chest, "What do you want? Better yet where's Red? Figured you to we be fucking by now"

" I wanted to see how you were and what the hell are you going on about?" he said pulling his shirt over his head tossing it to the side.

"I'm fine, nothing i cant handle – what are you doing?"

Unbuckling his belt, "taking my clothes off." He spoke as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I, uh see that. Why?"

Removing the rest of his clothes he cocked his head. "Its been a long day. I wanted to take a bath."

"I'm sure that red head would love to share her bath with you." Turning her back to him.

"Maybe I'd rather share my bath with you."

"Hate to break it to you pretty boy, but i was here first so leave." She said trying not to look at his naked body.

Ignoring her completely he jumped in and swan over to her. "You're cute."

Shaking her head, "what are you talking about?"

Placing his hands on the rocks behind her, effectively trapping her, he whispered, "You're jealous."

"No,"

"Ya you are."

She refused to look at him. Sighing he lifter her chin and looked into her eyes. "You really are, aren't you?" he tone suddenly serious.

She closed her eyes and looked away. "No I just think that it was disgusting how she was all over you and you lapped it up." She shoved him away and as she tried to get out of the pool, he pulled her back in. "Get the fuck away from me," she said shoving him again.

Grabbing her arms he pulled her close, "say it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want boost your ego."

He laughed, "right. Ok then Max. So you don't mind if i were to call her up?"

"Not at all," she said .

He leaned in, cheek brushing hers. "Bullshit."

"Oh my god." She shoved him away. "Fine Alec. I'm jealous of that stupid red headed skank and you. There. Happy?"

He smiled, "very. Feel better?"

"Fuck off." She looked down and saw just how naked they were, her face suddenly turning pink. _Please don't notice._

He reached for her again, this time she let him pull her in. "For the record I was never interested in her. She's cute. But I don't want her. You on the other hand-" he interrupted himself and laughed.

"What now?"

"You're adorable. You're still shy."

"What are you talking about now?"

"You've seen me naked before and yet you blush when you see me naked."

"You're fucked," she stated.

He chuckled, "Then why are you looking everywhere but at me?"

God she hated when he was right. _Two can play this game. _She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Maybe I'm trying to stop myself from molesting you."

"Aw sweetheart you can molest me whenever you want," he laughed wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Good to know." Max licked her lips leaned towards him. Just before their lips touched she hopped up and pushed him under water. Giggling, she slipped away from him.

Alec arose from the water sputtering water. Running his hands through his hair, he gave her a dirty look, "That wasn't very nice Max."

Laughing, "Oh, I'm sorry princess. You want a hug?"

His face suddenly turned predatory as he walked towards her. "There is something i do want."

Max slowly backed away, the water making it difficult to get away. Alec smirked, and blurred behind her.

"Ahh," she screamed as he picked her up and tossed her in the water. She swam back up to him, "You bastar-"

She was quickly cut off by his lips. She closed her eyes and deepened the kiss. God, she loved how he kissed. Always firm and soft, tender, possessive, demanding; she could never get enough. She could spend forever kissing him.

Hands explored bodies, frenzied and impatient to touch what had been denied. Alec laid siege to Max's mouth, slipping his tongue past the barrier of her lips. He delved inside her mouth, his tongue mimicking what he intended to do with other body parts. Max nipped his lower lip between her teeth, making him growl softly. She smiled coyly at him and did it again.

Max raked her hands through his hair. She tugged on the silky strands at the nape of his neck, tilting his head to the side and forcing his mouth harder against hers. They separated, breathless and gasping for air; hearts pounding madly in their chests. "Alec," she whispered. She licked her lips. She could taste him on her skin. Hazel eyes darkened. He stared, enamoured of that small pink tongue gliding across kiss-swollen lips.

The time for teasing was over. He slammed her up against the rocky wall of the pool. It was rough against her bare skin. She gasped. He held her there effortlessly; his strong hands easily supporting her slight weight in the water. Slipping a hand between their bodies, she took his hard cock in her small hand and guided him inside her core. The growl he emitted when he slid home made her moan in response.

He started to pump his hips, steady and shallow at first. More," she whimpered, scratching her nails down his back. "Harder."

Grunting agreement, he gladly picked up the pace, thrusting hard and deep into her willing body. She scrabbled for purchase but there was none. The water making it difficult to hold on to his back. She was in heaven. The mix of what Alec was doing to her and the rush of water between them. It was the most erotic thing.

Alec licked his lips. Max was glorious in the dim light – olive skin flushed, hair wild, eyes wide and dark as obsidian. He was losing himself in her again but couldn't bring himself to care. Max ducked her head and claimed Alec's mouth in a hungry kiss. Her full breasts flattened against his chest; pebbled nipples rubbing deliciously across his skin. Nibbling along his jaw and down his neck, she left a trail of tiny stinging kisses. He arched his neck and tilted his head to the side, giving her better access to his vulnerable throat.

He pounded into her savagely, over and over, using all his transgenic strength. She took everything he had to give and matched it. She locked her long legs around the small of his back hard enough to crack a human's ribs. Her nails scratched him from shoulders to ass, leaving trails of fire down his back. The pain goaded him on, his hips slamming into hers hard and fast. Hands roamed while mouths stole quick kisses between gasps.

She came with a scream. His name on her lips

He rode out her climax, hips churning as her inner muscles milked his cock. He arched against her, bucking and shuddering as he came, head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut, her name on his lips in a strangled yell. Grinding himself between her legs, he continued to pump as he spent the last of his seed, pushing his cum deep inside her body. H

"Max," he moaned as he buried his face in her neck.

She pulled him closer. Enjoying the after-glow and his erratic heartbeat against her chest,

"I love you," she moaned

That caught his attention. He pulled back and looked at her, "What did you just say?"

Her eyes widened. _Oh my god. Did I say that out load?_

A/N so what did you think? Good? Bad? Cookies and my love for everyone who reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all! I know it's been a while since my last update and I said I had a few ideas and I do. So good news and bad news! Good news is here is another chapter. Bad news? This is going to be the final chapter of Confusion. I have a few ideas for a new story but I figured I put enough angst in Confusion and I don't want you guys to wait another year for new chapters of smut and angst. But if you like that sort of stuff I'm sorry to disappoint. So here it goes I really hope you enjoy this.

"Max?"

She looked up and met his eyes, "Uh wh-what was the question?"

Alec spoke slowly, "Did you just say you love me?"

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! Way to go Max! What are you going to do now? Think! _Once again she met his gaze, his eyes staring intently into hers. She bit her lip hoping to hell he would believe this. "Uh you, I mean... well it was incredible. You were incredible."

Alec let her go and took a step back. A flash of hurt coloured his face. O_f course. Why would she mean it any other way?_ He covered quickly; licking his lips he met her gaze and smirked. "What can I say? I'm a God."

Max let go of the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Slapping his chest she smiled, "Ass."

He laughed, pulling her close, "You say so all the time."

"I've never said- name one time!"

"Every time we have sex, sweetheart."

"I've never-"

"Really? What about every time you scream 'Oh god, Alec, Oh god Alec! Alec! God!"

She cut him off with a kiss, pulling away she smirked, "You talk way too much."

"Just proving a point, darling," he smiled.

She laughed, "Whatever Alec"

Hopping up she pushed him underwater and quickly swam towards the stairs. As she reached them she felt a pull on her leg and went under. She kicked her legs and Alec let so. Swimming up to the edge she turned to a smiling Alec. "You're an asshole!"

"You started it Maxie." He moved towards her.

Max began retreating to the shallow end of the pool. "Afraid Maxie?"

Hands on her hips she glared, "of you? Hardly."

Walking towards her, he smiled a predatory grin noticing every step forward he took; she took one back until her back hit the wall. "Maxie, Maxie, Maxie," shaking his head, "always in denial."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too. You always second guess yourself with me-"

"I do not!"

Ignoring her completely, he continued. "Trying to watch what you say."

She was about to protest, he raised his finger to her lips, "Let go Max, you'll feel a hellova lot better."

"I can't afford to let go completely Alec."

"I'm not asking you to. Just with me. You said so yourself Max, you're not afraid of me."

"I'm not," she looked away, the water suddenly becoming more interesting to look at.

She felt his fingers lifting her chin causing her to look him in the eye. "Then why can't you let go? Why can't you tell me what you're thinking, feeling. Hell, what you want?"

_How the hell did this happen? Playful now serious? I can't do this. _"I can't," she whispered.

Taking a step back he spread his arms, "Why the hell not?"

"Alec you don't-"

"Understand? You're right, I don't. Enlighten me, Max, why don't you trust me?" he yelled.

"I do!"

"Obviously not if you can't be honest with me."

Her voiced wavered, "I can't." She turned to leave.

Grabbing her arm, he forced her to face him. "No, not this time."

"Let go." She tried to get free, his superior strength held her firmly.

"No," he took a step forward. "What are you so afraid of that you can't be honest with me?"

Looking down she whispered, "You."

He immediately let her go. _I scare her?_ It was a stab to the heart.

She could see the hurt written clearly on his face. "Not you, your reaction."

His brows furrowed in confusion. _ She's not afraid of me? Just what I'll do. That makes no sense._

She shook her head. "If I'm honest," _fuck how do I say this?_ "I don't want to ruin this...I... you're my family Alec. You're my best friend and... You'd be freaked out."

_Her family?_ "Max, unless it's a threesome with Mole you want," he shuttered at that thought, "You can't freak me out. Well anything sexual with Mole-"

"I love you!" she shouted, effectively cutting him off.

_Wait, what? Does she? No, she considers me her family. Of course not. Keep dreaming Alec. _He let out a breath."Maxie, I love you too, that doesn't freak meout, I mean you're my family too and-"

Grabbing his hand she looked up._ It's now or never._ "No, I." Her hands were shaking.

"You're hands are shaking, come on," thinking she was cold he led her to the stairs. Once out he wrapped her in a large soft towel. Wrapping a towel around himself he moved his hands up and down her arms, "That better?"

Shaking her head, "I lied."

"What?"

"Earlier, after we..." gesturing her hand.

"Had sex?" he filled in for her.

"Ya, when I said that I..." _Why is this so hard?_

"When you said sex with me is incredible?"

"Yes."

"Geez Max," he frowned.

"No, no. I didn't lie about that. I mean it was...it is incredible-"

He took her hand and smiled, "ok breathe Maxie. What is it that you lied about?"

Taking a deep breath, she licked her lips. _Max you can do this. You're a tough, kick-ass transgenic female. _"When I said that I loved you, I didn't mean it that way."

_What? _Confusion covered his face. "I know, you said-"

"I said it because I meant it. I mean I love you. Not as a friend or because you're my family...I want you. I don't know how it happened but I'm in love with you."

All colour drained from his face. _ Did she? She loves me? Please tell me I'm not dreaming._

She managed to look at him and saw his face pale. _Shit. Why did I have to say anything? Way to go Max, you ruined everything. _ She turned and picked up her clothes and pulled them on. "Alec, I'm sorry just forget I said anything. I shouldn't have."

He was speechless. _She loves me._ That is when he noticed she was pulling her shirt over her head and leaving._ No. _"Max!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, afraid to turn around, already on the verge of tears. "Alec, seriously, I already feel like a fool-"

Walking towards her he spun her around and pulled her into a bruising kiss. He pulled back when she did not react. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"What?"

He smiled as he heard her catch her breath. "I love you Maxie." He leant down to kiss her. That was when her fist connected with his cheek. Reeling back he touched his face, "What the hell!?" he shouted.

She hit him again, this time in the stomach. "You stupid, fucking bastard!"

"Again, what the hell?!" Fending off further blows he grabbed her arms, forcing them behind her back. "Enough," he yelled as she continued to struggle.

"How fucking dare you! You go on preaching about how I should let go, be honest? Now you say you love me? You, you hypocritical dick!"

He rolled his eyes. _Women. _"Calm down."

"I will not-"

He cut her off with his lips in a searing kiss. When she gasped he pushed his tongue in her mouth battling for dominance in an all tongue and teeth war. Pulling away when air was needed he let go of her arms. She hit his arm. "Max," he warned.

"You cannot do that to shut me up again!" she poked him in the chest.

Laughing, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll kick you're-"

He kissed her again. _Asshole, _she thought as she melted into his kiss. She wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled back, smirking at her flustered appearance, "You gonna kick my ass now?"

She rolled her eyes, "Do you want me to? I mean I did have something a little more fun in mind..."

She pushed him against the rock covered wall and dropped to her knees.

Raising a brow he smirked, "like..."

She began to lay kisses right about his towel. Her tongue dipped into his belly button.

"Fuck," he gasped.

She smirked, "Oh we'll get to that, keep still."

His fingers dug into the stone, but he obeyed. Licking the contours of his chiselled abs, she fingered the towel slowly pulling it lose. She laid a kiss on his newly bared erection, "Fuck," he gasped.

Suddenly she stood, towel in hand and began drying her hair as she walked away with a satisfied grin. "Thanks for the towel smart aleck."

Alec, his eyes wide with the sudden realization of what has just occurred, shouted after her, "Tease!"

Max turned around slowly and continued to walk backwards towards the door and smiled, "Oh you love it!"

Blurring towards her he picked her up and pushed her against the wall, her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his hips. "Maybe I do, but I think it's your turn now."

She smiled, "Is that right? I think maybe it's about time you showed me just how much you love me."

"With pleasure."

The End

I hoped you guys liked it took me so long to figure out how to end this. I want to thank everyone who read this story and reviewed. And a special thanks to everyone who added Confusion to their favourite story list or alert list. You all have been awesome.


End file.
